The JTeens: Drago Gone Wild
by StellaMagic
Summary: Drago has been acting more aggressive. Reason: A lunar eclipse is causing his demon side to take control. The J-Teens journey to Hong Kong to retrieve an enchanted collar that will suppress it before he burns San Fran to ashes. Slight DragoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Drago's Intense Workout**

Drago was just in the Rec room at Section 13. He was just working out with Hsi Wu and doing some training. Drago had on a black sleeveless short, a pair of gym pants, and some bandages on his hands like the ultimate fighters wear. Hsi Wu was holding onto a punching bag for Drago while he hits it. Drago was punching it with aggression while Hsi Wu encourages him to punch harder.

"Come on, Drago! Hit hard!" Hsi Wu yelled.

Drago kept hitting harder and harder.

"Try harder, Nephew! No wonder Baldro keeps running circles around you."

Hsi Wu comment caused Drago to get mad and hit the bag real harder. Unfortunately, he hit it so hard; he knocked the bag and his uncle to the wall, knocking Hsi Wu unconscious while the bag is on him. Colleen and Ice then came into the room.

"Colleen, when Hsi Wu comes to, let me know so I can apologize," Drago said.

"Whoa! Is it me or is our gecko boy buggin' more than usual?" Ice asked Colleen with concern.

Drago begin to lift a 30 lbs dumbbell. Colleen walked toward him

"Drago, are you okay?" Colleen asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Col," Drago replied, "I've just been feeling tense. I don't know why. I thought a good work out could help."

Colleen was getting closer to Drago when she tripped over a barbell and began to fall. Drago dropped his dumbbell and caught Colleen on time. He lifted her up. Drago had a hard time letting go of Colleen. Both blushed and smiled. Then, they saw Ice giving "something between you" look, making them both let go. Hsi Wu finally regained consciousness and lifted himself up. He was wobbling toward the door.

"Sorry about that, Unc," Drago said, "Why don't you go and rest up?"

"Good idea," he said in a daze, "I earned a break."

Hsi Wu wobbled out the door while holding his head. He was walking past Captain Black's office when he overheard him talking to Jackie.

"Are you excited about tonight, Jackie?" Captain Black asked.

"Absolutely," Jackie responded, "I always enjoy doing some stargazing, but tomorrow night, I get to see a lunar eclipse."

Hsi Wu had a scared look in his face when he heard Jackie mention "lunar eclipse."

"A lunar eclipse?!" he shouted, "That's why Drago is getting aggressive! I hope that no emergencies happen."

Then, the alarm went off.

"Code Blue! Goblin attack in Chinatown!" the PA said.

"Uh-oh!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Rage Within**

The Goblin Trio was causing chaos in Chinatown. Baldro was throwing a car at a billboard; Illry was literally painting the red; and Mump was throwing fruit at everyone. People were running away scared. Baldro's plan is to try and get rid of the J-Teens once and for all by luring them out in the open.

"If this kind of havoc doesn't lure the J-Teens out, nothing will," said Baldro.

Suddenly, the J-Teens appear.

"Well you got what you wanted, Baldro!" Cody said.

"Scramble, J-Teens!" Colleen commanded.

The team splits up and surrounds the goblins.

"Lucky you and your friends are hear, Colleen," Baldro said boastfully, "We got a new spell we want to test out."

The goblins suddenly stretched their arms like they were made of elastic. This left the J-Teens with flabbergasted looks in their eyes.

"You have to be kidding," Ice said.

Hsi Wu was too busy keeping an eye on Drago. Drago was showing his teeth at the goblins, causing Hsi Wu to get worried. Drago suddenly jumped Mump, who slung him against the wall with his body.

"It's already started!" Hsi Wu said to himself.

"Drago!" Colleen said as she ran to him.

Colleen leaned over and put her hands on both sides of Drago's head. Drago opened his eyes. Illry was right behind Colleen with his right hand shaped like a mallet. Illry was about to hit her when Drago pushed Colleen out of the way and grabbed Illry by the wrist. Hsi Wu, Ice, and Cody were too busy holding onto Baldro. He breathes in deep enough to enlarge himself, causing the boys to lose their grip on him. Chrissie was trying to blow Mump away, but he used his stretched arms to hang on to two street lights. Chrissie was getting exhausted. Mump walked toward her and was about to grab her when Ice flung a fireball at him. Chrissie smiled at him. Drago flung Illry to the wall.

"Had enough, Illry?" Drago asked with boast.

Illry suddenly enlarged his hand and pinned Drago to the ground.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Drago."

Drago was struggling to get loose.

"Any last words, Dragon Boy?" Illry asked.

Suddenly, Drago's eyes were completely red. He started to growl like a vicious wolf, scaring Illry. Drago grabs Illry by the neck and pins him to the wall. Colleen was shocked to see Drago like this. Hsi Wu saw what was happening and ran to stop Drago.

"Drago, no!" Hsi Wu shouted.

Drago begin was about to breathe fire on Illry, giving him a scared expression on his face. Then, Cody and Ice grab onto Drago, causing him to let go of Illry and allow him to make a run for it. Cody slams Drago to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry, Drago, but you were out of line," Cody said.

"Just what's gotten into him?" Ice asked.

"I know what's wrong," Hsi Wu said, "I'll explain everything at Section 13. Right now, we have to get Drago back."

Cody picks Drago up and carries him as the J-Teens report back to Section 13.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Drago's Secret**

The J-Teens were back at Section 13. Drago was in his bedroom asleep. He was finally regaining consciousness. He sees his friends and Captain Black surrounding him.

"What happened?" Drago asked.

"We were's gonna ask you the same thing, D-Dude," Ice said.

"You went crazy and tried to hurt Illry," Cody said.

"What? I don't remember any of it?" Drago said.

"I'm afraid I know why you've been acting tense, Drago," Hsi Wu said, "I overheard Jackie talking to Captain Black. Tonight is a lunar eclipse."

"What?! Not again!" Drago yelled.

"Why? What does the lunar eclipse have to do with the way Drago's been acting?" Jade asked.

"You know all those anime cartoons about how half-demons change during whatever phase of the moon they were born under?" Hsi Wu asked.

All of the J-Teens suddenly have shocked looks on their faces.

"Please tell me that doesn't have some truth to it!" Jade exclaimed.

"Afraid so, Jade," Hsi Wu said, "Drago was born on the day of a lunar eclipse. Each time one shows, Drago's demon side takes control of his mind. When that happens, Drago has no control of what happened today. His demon side causes him to go wild and attack anyone or anything in sight."

"How was Shendu able to control Drago during the lunar eclipse?" Captain Black asked.

"My father made an enchanted collar," Drago explained, "It had hanzas on it that suppressed my demon half. I have to get it. Without it, it's only a matter of time before I burn San Fran to ashes and hurt all of you."

"Don't sweat it, Drago," Cody said, "We'll get it for you. Hsi Wu, where's the collar?"

Hsi Wu tries to remember where the collar is.

"In Shendu's bed chamber…at his palace…IN HONG KONG!!!"

"Hong Kong?!!" the J-Teens said in unison.

"How are we gonna get the collar if it's out of the country?!" Ice exclaimed.

"We can get there using the Rabbit Talisman!" Chrissie said.

"That's good, but what do we do with Drago until we get the collar?" Cody asked.

"I'll call Uncle and Tohru," Jade said, "They may know remedies that will Drago until you get the collar."

Jade dials on her cell phone. What they don't know is that the goblins have opened a mirror that listened in on their conversation.

"So the eclipse tonight is causing Dragon Boy to literally lose himself, huh?" Baldro said, "We could use this to our advantage."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Search for the Collar Begins**

Uncle and Tohru arrived on time. Drago was place in a cell while chained to the wall. Uncle put on special shackles that have the same hanza he used when Valmont was possessed by Shendu.

"These enchanted shackles will keep your demon side at bay until your friends can get your collar," Uncle stated.

"But they must stay on you at all times," Tohru explained, "If you take those chains off for a minute, your demon side will take control."

"Right. I'll stay chained until the guys get back," Drago said.

Colleen then came in just as Tohru and Uncle closed the cell.

"I'm gonna stay here and watch over Drago," Colleen said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Colleen?" Uncle asked, "If those chains snap, Drago's mind will be next."

"Drago's my best friend," Colleen said, "I'm not gonna leave him while he's chained up like an animal. Besides, if those goblins find out about Drago and the eclipse, they may try to catch him. Someone has to make sure he stays until the others can get the collar."

The rest of the team meanwhile was ready for their trip. Hsi Wu has the Rabbit Talisman in hand, while the others have packed magic supplies. Uncle and Jackie are also going on their trip.

"Tell us again why we are packing some magic items," Cody asked.

"Though Shendu is no more, his palace may contain magical defenses that protect his treasures," Uncle explained, "Uncle is bringing spells for just an occasion."

"Jade, I know you want to come along for the ride, but…" Jackie said then sees jade loading super soakers with water.

"Don't worry, Jackie," Jade said, "I'm not coming this time. I'm gonna stay here and help Colleen guard Drago. If he gets loose, at least I'm armed and ready to put out his fire."

Jackie is noticing a major change in Jade since Colleen showed up.

"Is everyone all set to go?" Hsi Wu asked.

"We're ready, Sky-Man," Ice said.

"Hang on tight!"

The five grabbed onto Hsi Wu with their gear, and they all ran fast at super speed. After a few minutes, they are finally at Shendu's palace in Hong Kong.

"So far so good yo!" Ice said.

The six went inside the palace.

"Hsi Wu, since you know this palace, you will lead the way," Jackie said.

"Just follow me and stay close," Hsi Wu instructed, "And don't touch anything. No telling what traps still work after centuries."

As the six are walking away slowly to where the bed chamber is, a dragon statue awakes and turns into one of Shendu's primal dragon minions. It crawls down the pedestal and follows the six as its eyes glow red.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Real Friends Stick Together**

While the rest of the team was trying to find the collar, Drago was in his cell looking at his chains while Colleen was watching over him. Drago was scared because he could lose it if one chain snapped, and he would hurt his best friend.

"Colleen, you shouldn't have stayed," he said, "I could lose it any minute."

"Only if those shackles break, Drago," Colleen said, "And I'm not leaving my best friend to suffer."

"Colleen, you have no idea how dangerous I can get when I get angry."

"My mom always told me I get dangerous when I get mad."

"I'm serious. When I lose it, I spit fire at just about anything that moves."

"I'm just trying to cheer you up. Drago, I know you're not a monster. You may be half-demon, but you are also half-human. Humans have free will and the choice to do good or bad. That is the part of you that isn't a monster. Besides, seeing my dad hate someone made me see that a monster is not just something out of a horror movie, but someone who treats people cruelly and not feel bad about it."

"Tch. If only you saw me two years ago."

"Jade told me what you were like, and yet, you've been changing your ways since those goblins came. A real monster would never change."

"That's because I have two reasons to change: to stop those goblins for destroying my family, and because I have a friend who looked passed my half-human status."

Drago walked up to Colleen and held her right hand. Both of them were smiling at each other when a portal suddenly appears from behind Colleen. Coming out of it are the Goblin Trio. Baldro was holding a special leash.

"Ain't that sweet!" Baldro said sarcastically, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"How did you three get in here?" Colleen yelled.

"A spell that allows us to create portals to wherever we like to go: pass your friend's defense system," Illry said.

"We've heard of your dragon boy's little problem with the lunar eclipse," Mump said, "We have a magical leash that will allow us to control any beast."

"Once your friend is under our control, he'll go back to the way he was and fire will be on our side," Mump boasted.

"You three will have to get by me first!" Colleen said as she put her foot down.

Jade, Cobra, and Fist suddenly appeared with water blasters.

"And us!" They said in unison.

The three have begun to shoot water at the goblins. Colleen got in front of Drago

"Colleen, get away from here!" Drago said.

"I'm not leaving you, Drago," she replied, "Real friends never leave each other behind."

Baldro let out a spell that made him blow the three away. Fist and Cobra were blown to the wall while Illry grabbed Jade. Mump grabbed onto Colleen and held her tightly.

"Come out and play, Drago, unless you want the kid and your girlfriend," Baldro demanded.

Drago was trying to get loose from the shackles.

"Drago, no!" Jade shouted.

"I don't have a choice, Jade!" he replied.

Drago kept pulling his chains until his shackles broke off. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow red, and he began to show an orange aura. He let out a T-Rex roar and caused the earth around him to float and move.

"Mega bad day!" Jade said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Dragon Problems**

At Shendu's palace, Cody and the rest were already at Shendu's bed chamber. Hsi Wu is looking through Shendu's closet for the collar.

"Any sign of the collar yet, Hsi Wu?" Chrissie asked.

"Still looking," Hsi Wu replied, "You have no idea how much of a hoarder my brother was."

Hsi Wu was digging through the closet like crazy while going through all sorts of treasures. Then, Cody heard something near the door.

"What was that?" he asked.

Cody peeked through the door and in came the dragon that was following them. The six screamed with scared looks on their faces. Hsi Wu recognized the dragon.

"It's one of Shendu's guard dogs!" Hsi Wu said.

The dragon tried to bite Cody, but he moved away quickly. Jackie tore some curtains from Shendu's bed. He used some of his kung fu to tie the curtains around the dragon's muzzle and clamp his mouth shut. Suddenly, the dragon flew to the air with Jackie on his back. It was trying to buck him off in mid-air.

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" Jackie screamed.

"You dudes help Hsi Wu find the collar," Ice commanded, "I'll help tame this beast."

Cody, Chrissie, and Uncle were helping Hsi Wu dig through the closet while Ice distracts the dragon. Ice unleashes his fire power and forms a leash made of flames. He wraps it around the dragon's neck and forces it to the ground.

"Sit! Stay!" he commanded.

The dragon did as Ice commanded while Jackie got down off his back. Hsi Wu has finally found the collar. It's a gold collar with a hanza on it, different from the one uncle used.

"I found the collar!" Hsi Wu said happily, "We just have to get this over to Drago before the eclipse is in alignment. Otherwise, his demon powers will be at their peak."

"As long as Drago stays shackled, he cannot turn completely demon," Uncle said.

Then, Jackie's cell phone rings. He picks it up and answers.

"Hello?" Jackie said.

"Jackie, it's me!" Jade said on the phone.

"Jade?"

"Jackie, we've mega bad news! The Goblin Trio invaded Section 13. Somehow they found out about Drago's lunar problem and tried to capture him. His shackles broke in the process and he went demony. He blasted his way out and took Colleen with him! The Goblins ran after them. They have a special magic leash that allows them to control any beast on it, and they want to use it on Drago."

"Oh no!" Jackie said, "Have Captain Black set-up surveillance using heat sensors. We've found the collar and we're on our way!"

"On it!"

Jackie and Jade hung up.

"That was Jade. The goblins jumped Drago and caused his shackles to break!"

"Aiyaa! We now have a wild demon on the loose!"

"It gets worse. Drago kidnapped Colleen!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Still Drago Underneath**

The sun was already setting. Drago took an unconscious Colleen to the junkyard where he use to live. His eyes were still glowing red, and he still has his orange aura. Drago was still going wild. He tried to swipe his claw at Drago, but looking at her sleeping, he stopped himself. His eyes return to normal for a moment. Instead, he just walked around Colleen and observed her. Colleen was slowly waking up when she saw Drago and how different he looked. She gasped a little while showing a scared look, making Drago look nervous.

"Oh Drago, you snapped the shackles to save me and Jade," she said, "And you didn't try and attack me. You are still the same Drago underneath."

Colleen tried to touch him, but Drago got scared and backed away from her.

"It's okay, Drago. I'm not afraid, and you shouldn't be either."

Colleen touched his face for a second, but it singed her hands a little because the aura is made of heat. Colleen flinched a little, and then she saw how sad Drago looked. She didn't care about the pain. Colleen put her hands on Drago's face again and did it for a long period of time. This made Drago smile a little. Then, they heard Baldro.

"I thought we'd find the two love birds here, especially since Drago would go to the last place he had called home," Baldro said.

Mump and Illry jump Colleen and grabbed her. Drago got up and was about to run toward them when Baldro slapped the leash on him. Drago now has a blank look on his face.

"NO!" Colleen yelled.

"Sorry, Missy," Baldro said, "Your friend is now under our control. This enchanted leash was once used by your ancestor, the water druid Irene, to tame a dragon that terrorized Ireland. Any beast caught in it becomes the slave of the one holding the leash. Now we're gonna use Dragon Boy to attack Section 13 and take the four keys by force."

"Not on our watch you won't," Jackie's voice shouted.

The rest of the team arrived just in time. Hsi Wu was hanging onto the collar, while Jackie and the others stood ready to fight.

"You can't hurt us without hurting your friend," Illry said.

"Drago, attack the J-Teens!" Baldro commanded.

Drago growled and jumped up into the air. The leash magically extended as Baldro hung onto it. Drago high kicks Cody, making him thump on the ground. Then, he unleashes his dragon breathe at the J-Teens, but they scattered away.

"Drago, I don't want to hurt you!" Jackie said.

Then Drago tried to fight Jackie, but Colleen blocked his way, making Drago stop.

"Drago, don't listen to Baldro!" she said, "You're not a monster or a beast like everyone says you are! Remember what I told you earlier!"

Drago remembered all of Colleen's words about how his human side gives him the right to make the choices. He held his head and struggled a little. This delay infuriated Baldro.

"What are you waiting for, Beast?! Finish the girl off!" he yelled.

This infuriated Drago so much that he snapped the leash and broke free from it, giving the Goblin Trio nervous looks in their eyes. Drago growled like a tiger and slowly walked toward them. The goblins were quivering with fear.

"We meant "Beast" in a nice way," Illry said nervously.

Drago unleashed his fire breath and burned the goblins.

"We're out of here!" Baldro said as he unleashed his smoke screen, making them exit their usual way.

Drago roared like a T-Rex again. Hsi Wu slapped the collar on him from behind. Drago slumped down and fell on bended knees. Colleen ran to him and lifted his head a little. Drago slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Colleen. Then, he hugged her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: The Human Side of Drago**

The J-Teens took an unconscious Drago back to Section 13. Drago was put in the infirmary, and he is still wearing the collar. Drago woke up to see Colleen at his bedside.

"Colleen?" Drago said, "Bedside vigil?"

"I was taking the first shift," Colleen informed, "Hsi Wu put the collar on you right on time before the lunar alignment."

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours. You missed the eclipse which is a good thing."

"Yeah. Colleen, thank you for sticking by me despite my little problem. You were right. One half of me may be demon, but the other half is human, which allows me to make a choice."

Drago was holding onto Colleen's hand again. Meanwhile, Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black were talking in his office.

"It was strange, Jackie," Captain Black said, "Even though Drago was completely demon at the time, all he cared about was protecting Colleen from harm. He had a chance to hurt her but didn't."

"How's that possible?" Jackie asked.

"Perhaps Colleen has unlocked parts of Drago that are human. Colleen has not once showed any fear ever since she met Drago. In research on the four Druids, I found that Irene, the Water Sorceress herself has tamed beasts by bringing out the goodness in them. Like her ancestor, Colleen has brought out the goodness that not even Drago himself ever knew he had."

"Tch. If those two are just best friends, I'm the king of the Demon World," Captain Black said.

Meanwhile, in the old ruins of San Fran, Baldro, Illry, and Mump were giving their report to Froggo.

"And somehow, he broke the leash and got himself free," Baldro explained.

"If those J-Teens haven't gotten that collar, we would have brought him to the dark side and got the keys easy," Illry said.

"We're sorry we've failed, Sire," Mump said nervously.

"On the contrary, you've uncovered a weakness within the J-Teens," Froggo said.

"Huh?" the Trio said with confused looks.

"The J-Teens were willing to put their lives on the line to save the Son of Shendu. He may be the key to the keys."


End file.
